Inconsolable
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Sasuke descobre o motivo por ele estar inconsolável... Fic melhor que o Summary oneshot SasuXSaku songfic


**Inconsolable **

_**I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Felt like a scene on the cutting room floor  
When I let you walk away tonight without a word**_

Eu fui embora sem pensar em você, fui embora sem pensar no seu amor, em tudo o que você fez por mim, sempre te desprezei, nunca, em nenhum momento quis você por perto, mas mesmo assim, independentemente da minha frieza você lutou por mim até o último momento, o momento da partida, quando nem adeus eu te disse, quando eu renunciei o seu amor por uma coisa que me faria mais feliz: minha vingança.

_**I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, OOoh  
if you were here right now  
I swear, I'd tell you this**_

Não existe um dia sequer que eu não pense no nosso último encontro, quando você me disse que não suportaria me ver partir. Mas mesmo assim, diante dos seus apelos desesperados eu parti. Fui em busca da minha vingança. Agora, aqui, nesse lugar cheio de hostilidade lembro os dias que passamos juntos. Cada detalhe sobre você, cada momento que estive com você não saem da minha cabeça. Você está nos meus sonhos, os únicos lugares em que me permito ser feliz.

**  
**_**Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable**_

Desde que percebi meu erro não existe um dia sem que eu me arrependa do que eu fiz, das minhas ações precipitadas. Eu queria voltar no tempo e não sair de perto de você nunca mais, esquecer a minha idéia ridícula de me vingar e passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado. Mas eu não posso, não posso sair daqui, não posso te ver novamente. Isso está me matando cada vez mais rápido, está me matando de uma forma terrivelmente dolorosa. Não sei se você me esqueceu, mas eu nunca mais vou conseguir me esquecer de você.

_**I climb the walls, yeah  
I can see the edge,  
But I can't take the fall, no  
I've memorized the number  
So why can't I make the call?  
Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me  
In the possibility**_

Eu sei onde você está agora, eu posso te sentir, posso imaginar você lá, mas não posso ir te ver, não posso te tocar, por isso preservo cada lembrança que tenho de você, elas são o meu maior tesouro. Nos meus melhores sonhos você é minha, e é neles que deposito minha esperança de te ver de novo, nem que seja por apenas um segundo. Passo os dias pensando em você, como está _com quem _está. Nunca pensei que fosse amar alguém tanto assim, como eu te amo. Agora eu te entendo, entendo o quanto você sofreu por sempre estar distante de mim.

_**Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable**_

Ficar longe de você está sendo uma tortura, nunca senti tanta falta de alguém como sinto sua, nunca precisei tanto de alguém como preciso de você. Se eu pudesse te ver, diria tudo o que sinto, pediria perdão por tanto tempo tentando te afastar de mim, tempo que de nada adiantou, se tudo o que eu consegui foi te trazer pra mais perto, te trouxe pro meu coração, um lugar que você não vai sair _jamais. _

_**I don't wanna be like this  
I just wanna let you know  
Everything I'm holding  
Is everything I can't let go (oooh, can't let go)**_

No fundo eu sempre soube que não queria me afastar de você, mas naquela época meu desejo de vingança foi maior, eu não sentia tudo o que eu sinto agora, não sabia tudo o que eu sei agora. Hoje, eu sei e sinto que você me pertence, e que eu te pertenço, mesmo estando longe eu _sei _que você pensa em mim, mesmo não te vendo eu _sinto _você aqui. E isso é tudo que ainda me mantêm de pé, que me dá forças pra continuar a viver. A sua lembrança.

_**BABY, I don't want to waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable**_

Queria poder te tocar, aplacar o meu sofrimento nos seus braços. Ou simplesmente ouvir você reclamar das missões bobas, ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro de erva doce, que eu sempre pensei ser irritante, mas hoje eu daria tudo pra senti-lo de novo. Qualquer coisa vinda de você já me satisfaria, até se você brigasse comigo por ter te abandonado eu entenderia. Quem errou fui eu, e se algum dia eu voltar a te ver e você não me perdoar eu vou entender. Porque hoje eu sei que posso me contentar em apenas olhar você, tudo o que eu quero é a sua felicidade, mesmo que seja longe de mim.

_**Don't you know it baby  
I don't want to waste another day  
I'm wishing that I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable**_

No fim eu só queria que você soubesse que os momentos que eu passei com você, por mais insignificantes que pareçam hoje significam os melhores da minha vida, e eu daria tudo pra repetir pelo menos um deles. Quero que você saiba que te amo como nunca amei ninguém, e que no meu coração você é única. Mesmo que eu tenha demorado tanto tempo pra perceber isso. Hoje eu consigo perceber a falta que você me faz. Hoje, por estar longe de você eu estou assim: Inconsolável.


End file.
